


Say Hi to God

by girl17



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl17/pseuds/girl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica attends JD's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hi to God

                It was a rainy Tuesday, and coincidentally Halloween. Veronica smiled a little to herself. She knew that if he was next to her at that moment, he’d make some snarky comment about the whole situation, but she couldn’t pinpoint what it’d be. And it had only been a week. When she closed her eyes, she could hear him, see him and be back in that moment where he-

            She opened her eyes quickly. She didn’t want to hear his final “our love is god…” or the final look he gave her. She tried so hard to forget it. Her mom had made an appointment with a therapist, who she’d meet tomorrow.      

            She told the cops everything. Well, not everything, really. That she found out about his plot to blow up the school. And when she went to try and stop him, he admitted to killing Heather, Kurt and Ram. All to protect her. That she had no part of it. It was all him. And they believed her. There wasn’t anyone to go against her story, after all. She told them she shot him, and took the bomb out to the football field to get it away from everyone. That he followed her and took it, knowing what would happen. Then.

            Kaboom.

            The funeral was small, on this rainy Tuesday. Veronica was there, for reasons Heather, Martha and her parents didn’t understand. Hell, she didn’t know why she was there. She stayed in the back. The back of the funeral home, the back of the church. And now, her car was crawling along in the back of the procession to the cemetery. She tried to hide from Big Bud Dean, but he saw her. He gave her a look that sent chills down her spine.

            The ride to cemetery was short. And when she stepped out of her car there, she could see three fresh graves in the same patch of grass.

            Her third funeral in a month.

            Two boys in underwear and a girl in her robe stood far away from the funeral, all staring at Veronica. She tried to ignore them, and it had been working. But they were always there. Always watching, making a comment every now and then.

            She ignored them as she walked over with the rest of the funeral goers, to the hole in the ground. Her heels sunk into the earth as she watched Big Bud Dean and presumably cousins and uncles of JD lower the, obviously empty, casket into the ground. The pastor said a few words, the hole was filled up, and that was that.

            She decided to wait around, to have a few moments at his grave, without anyone there. Big Bud Dean was one of the first ones gone. But a few stayed around. Veronica walked to Heather’s grave, which was covered with flowers. And little pictures of her, and a red scrunchie, red everything. It was the same for Kurt and Ram’s graves. Flowers and pictures, but also their letterman jackets and footballs. She glanced back at his grave, and there was no one around. She walked over, and placed a hand on the top of the stone. It had his named, “Jason ‘JD’ Dean” and his birth and death dates.

            “So, JD,” she said quietly, in case anyone was around. Though she was sure people spoke to graves, right? “It’s been a wild week. I’ve dethrone Heather Duke, and had a movie night with Martha. And Heather Mac. Heather Mac loves _The Princess Bride_ , so she and Martha have gotten along pretty well. Which I’m happy about, obviously. Mom’s making me see a therapist. Uh. Yeah. Despite the fact that you were a card carrying, cold blooded, psychotic serial killer. You were always good to talk to. Especially over a Slurpee,” she smiled to herself and looked down.”

            “Good to talk to? I’m pretty sure you thought I was good for something else.”

            She knew that voice in a second. Her head shot up and she fell backwards onto the wet grass. “Fuck!”

            “Don’t look too happy to see me, alright?” he had that look on his face, where he was nervous and happy at the same time.

            “You’re dead,” was all Veronica managed to choke out.

            “I realize,” he said, sitting on the mud in front of his stone.

            “Oh, so you’re another addition to the greek chorus in my head. Fantastic. Fan-fucking-tastic,” she stood up and stepped back from him.

            “Don’t loop me in with those assholes,” he glanced over at Heather, Kurt and Ram, who were still watching Veronica.

            “Those assholes, the ones you killed?”

            “Yeah, yeah, like I could forget. Like they’ll let me forget,” he looked up at the three and squinted. He held up his hand to wave. “Sup, guys.”

            He laughed when they turned away. He dropped his hand, shrugged, and looked back at Veronica. “Empty casket?”

            She crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to leave. Now. “Yeah. You kind of blew up.”

            “Oh, right, right. Best high I’ve ever gotten,” he stood up with a jump. “Welp, let’s go.”

            “What, what are you talking about?”

            “Time to go finish what we started! Come on, Veronica,” he had a serious tone to his voice, and made his way to where Veronica was standing.

            “No, no, you’re only in my head. I’m not finishing anything. You’re dead. This ended. It’s over,” she was shaking her head and backing up. No. No.

            “Oh, my dear Veronica. It’ll never be over.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Might be more? Might be the only one?


End file.
